Круче их только ватные шарики
by DeLorian13
Summary: Кристина - правдолюбка. Уилл - эрудит. Кристина много болтает. Уилл спорит о логичности этого мира. Что их объединяет? Они оба решили стать лихачами, зная, что круче их только ватные шарики.


После внезапной вспышки Трис Уилл и Кристина отправились обедать. Конечно же, главной темой обсуждения стало её странное поведение. Нет, друзья не особо сосредотачивали внимание на эмоциях Трис и том факте, отчего она так поступила. Они оценивали силу её удара, то, под каким углом она его нанесла, и какие увечья образуются на хмуром лице Четыре. Словом, они рассуждали как настоящие лихачи.

В последнее время их мысли стали сходиться воедино, хотя часто не без ссор. С каждым последующим днём, Уилл и Кристина все больше и больше перенимали друг от друга какие-то черты характера, манеры, несколько раз даже ловили себя на том, что один озвучивал мысли другого. В чём причина? А нет её. Просто с того самого первого дня, когда Уилл постучал пальцами по столу с вопросом: «Можно к вам?» он, Кристина, Трис и Ал очень сдружились. Хотя нет, не так. Уилл и Кристина очень сдружились, с Алом и Трис Уилл просто сдружился, без преувеличений. Кристина — забавная, она может рассказать много интересных жизненных историй, Уилл — начитанный, он может опровергнуть многие действия в её рассказах, доказывая, что они не соответствуют теории вероятности, законам физики или ещё какой-нибудь ерунде, которой дети–эрудиты интересуются с пелёнок.

Кристина не упускала возможность подколоть друга, всячески его подначивала, чтобы тот совершил какую-нибудь глупость, но Уилл слишком умён, дабы идти у неё на поводу. Им было весело вдвоём, они не искали себе занятий и тем для разговоров, слова сами пускались в пляс, как только выдавался удобный случай. Они могли говорить обо всём: о жёсткости новой фракции, об алогичности домашних животных, об инициации и химическом составе атмосферы. Часто Кристина не понимала о чём вообще идёт речь, но внимательно слушала своего собеседника из-за того, что тот занятно рассказывал.

Сами того не замечая, они стали чаще прикасаться друг к другу. Просто так. Вовсе не потому, что хотели привлечь внимание, нет, просто прикосновения способны успокоить, разрядить обстановку, или просто поддержать. Правдолюбка и эрудит не считали это чем-то едва ли не противоестественным, как альтруисты, Уилл и Кристина всего лишь дружили. Пока что. Для них было вполне нормально пинаться локтями, ерошить волосы и постоянно подкалывать друг друга. Они были на одной волне, и лагерь Лихости свёл их вместе.

После обеда Уилл предложил прогуляться рядом с железнодорожными путями. Кристина согласилась. Неудивительно, ведь её подруга подевалась неизвестно куда, а чем ещё можно было заняться, коль имеется свободное время? Ни с того ни с сего Уилл завёл разговор относительно древесины. Видите ли, лавки, на которых им, лихачам, приходится сидеть, давно устарели и являются не рентабельными.

— Согласись, использовать дерево сегодня не нужно. Оно ведь недолговечно, а с точки зрения фракций, крайне недальновидно заставлять нас сидеть на столь непрочном материале, — начал Уилл, глядя далеко вперёд и активно жестикулируя руками.

— Да что ты понимаешь. Люди всегда пользовались деревом. Древесина — натуральный материал, она дышит, потому человеку комфортнее сидеть на естественной лавке, – парировала Кристина, завязав тем самым очередной спор с бывшим эрудитом. «Грешное» прошлое Уилла часто давало о себе знать: то он блистал знанием карты города, то зачитывал наизусть отрывки из манифестов фракций, но чаще всего просто спорил, в основном как раз-таки с Кристиной. Парень любил отстаивать своё мнение, любил приводить логичные и веские доказательства, чтобы докопаться до истины. Извечные её поиски были для эрудитов чем-то вроде игры, хотя не только для эрудитов. Кристина родом из Правдолюбия, она привыкла быть честной с людьми, привыкла говорить им в лицо, если они её раздражают, или нравятся. Почему? Всё потому, что тоже любила истину, как и Уилл.

— Ну, знаешь ли, мне не комфортно сидеть в кресле, которое дышит. Если выбирать между креслом и собой, то из нас двоих должен дышать только я, а не то, на чём я сижу.

Очередной спор ни о чём — любимое занятие Уилла и Кристины. Они не кричали друг на друга, а мирно доказывали каждый свою точку зрения. Сейчас оба улыбались, потому что понимали всю абсурдность спора, но ни один из них не хотел уступить второму.

— Я не о том. Просто натуральности и естественности в нашей жизни и так очень мало. Если деревянные лавки заменят на что-нибудь другое, то мы просто усохнем в этой сырой дыре.

— Вот именно! — торжествующе заявил Уилл, поднимая указательный палец вверх. — Дерево портится от сырости, оно сгнивает, а мы этим дышим. Нет, это упущение лидеров. Лучше использовать материалы, которые поддаются переплавке. Это экономнее.

— Ты хочешь сидеть на железе? Оно же холодное, и, кстати, оно ржавеет. По твоей логике, металл тоже не выгоден.

Уилл остановился. На его лице застыло странное выражение, такое, будто он сам того не замечая допустил ошибку, а Кристина её усекла. С одной стороны оплошность его удручала, с другой — даже радовала. Девушка вникает в его рассказы, размышляет над его словами, и в итоге подловила на словах прямо как эрудит. Не то чтобы Уилл скучал по своей бывшей фракции, просто его забавляло то, как Кристина старается отстоять своё мнение.

— Что? — она прищурилась и замерла так же, как и её друг. На лице Уилла появилась лёгкая тень улыбки, которая с каждой секундой всё больше озаряла бледное лицо.

— Я тебя проверял, — улыбался он. — Хотел увериться в том, что ты меня слушаешь.

— Всегда слушаю, — фыркнула Кристина так, будто это нечто само собой разумеющееся. Что-то внутри Уилла принялось самодовольно ликовать. Он подошёл к ней впритык и… поцеловал. Как ни в чём не бывало. Просто так. Первые пару секунд Кристина стояла как громом поражённая. Затем начала улыбаться, как и Уилл, и в итоге оба расхохотались глядя друг другу в лицо. Они не насмехались над собой, виной всему были не нервы, попросту им было весело. Кристина и Уилл доверяли друг другу. Парень даже не подумал о том, что Кристина может хохотать из-за мнимой глупости его проступка, или что она не разделяет его чувств, или что вовсе не воспринимает его всерьёз. Уилл знал, что смех Кристины — признак счастья. Знал, потому что сам такой же. Со стороны они выглядели абсолютно разными людьми, но что-то внутри их объединяло.

— Знаешь, вот ты хаешь древесину, а сам ещё то бревно, — Кристина продолжила идти вперёд, но уже более бодрым шагом. — Или забыл, как шлёпнулся, когда бился с Алом? Шикарное зрелище. Нет, ты правда упал как бревно, — хихикала она.

— И тебе меня не было жаль? — из подо лба глядел на подругу Уилл.

— А тебе меня? Кто бил меня по челюсти? — Кристина с улыбкой толкнула эрудита в сторону, да так, что тот едва не упал. Благо, она вовремя схватила его за руку, иначе «бревно» шлёпнулось бы повторно, только на сей раз на рельсы.

— А… — протянул Уилл. — Значит, всё-таки, жаль.

Кристина несколько секунд смотрела на него, прищурившись, а затем сделала то же, что и он. Поцеловала. Если он решился, то чем она хуже? Уилл вовсе неплох, к тому же все те мелочи, которые сопровождают их общение, всё больше заставляли Кристину симпатизировать новому знакомому. Нельзя сказать, что он ей понравился ещё сразу, ведь девушка его не знала. Единственное, что она заметила в нём в первые же минуты разговора — он любит умничать, порой в шутку, порой всерьёз. С ним весело, с ним интересно.

Глаза Уилла на диво проницательны, кажется, будто он глядит в самую душу и ничего от него не скроется. Сейчас он смотрел на правдолюбку с одобрением, понимаем и восторгом, а в целом ничего не изменилось. Ни у одного из них не было душевных терзаний вроде «Что он/она теперь обо мне думает?», не было волнения, не было страха. Хотя, откуда ему взяться, если они почти стали членами фракции Лихости, которым страх неведом? Кристина и Уилл понимали друг друга без слов, и часто знали, о чём думает другой, потому не нуждались в объяснениях. Единственное новое ощущение, зародившееся в этот момент у обоих, — ча-ча-ча в исполнении бабочек в животе.

Ребята и не заметили как прогулка увела их далеко от дома. Первой пришла в себя Кристина.

— Э… Где мы вообще? Может, пора возвращаться, а то вылетим раньше времени на радость Эрику.

— И остальным неофитам, — добавил Уилл.

— Спорим, что ты умеешь быстро перебирать только мыслями в голове? — Кристина выгнула бровь, поддёргивая друга. Или не друга. Она сама не знала, как теперь его называть. Уилл. Просто Уилл. Девушка выставила одну ногу вперёд и немного пригнулась, готовясь к старту.

— Да неужели? — Вызов принят. Кристина и Уилл сорвались с места и рванули назад так, что пятки засверкали. Извечные соперники, не желающие уступать друг другу. Друзья, которых хлебом не корми — дай поспорить. Люди, которые смотрятся вместе очень гармонично, такие похожие, но такие разные.

Ближе к вечеру Кристина отправилась на поиски Трис. Ей не терпелось поделиться с подругой новостью, но тот факт, что Трис нигде не было, заставил её беспокоиться. Пока она её искала, из головы вылетел весь разговор с Уиллом. Она даже не могла вспомнить, о чём с ним говорила. Остались одни эмоции. К счастью всё обошлось. Когда остальные отправились на ужин, Трис вернулась в спальню. Оказалось, что она просто гуляла вокруг лагеря. Кристина едва сдерживалась, чтобы с ходу не завалить подругу новой информацией.

— Мне просто нужно было уйти. Я долго бродила вокруг лагеря. И нет, меня не наказали, — ответила Трис. — Он накричал на меня, я извинилась… вот и все.

— Хорошо. Потому что мне нужно кое-что тебе рассказать.

Она смотрит поверх головы Трис на дверь и встает на цыпочки, чтобы оглядеть все кровати — возможно, проверяет, пусты ли они. Затем она кладет ладони ей на плечи.

— Можешь побыть девочкой пару секунд?


End file.
